


Dance With Me

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dance With Me

They swayed to the music while in each other’s arms. Lucas leading Felix through the activity which was new to him.

“Ouch!” Lucas chuckled as another foot landed on his own.

Felix froze in concern, horrified he had hurt him, but Lucas kept them moving. “Oh I’m so sor-“

“Stop,” Lucas softly demanded. “You don’t need to apologize each time.”

“Maybe it’s be better if I gave up. I don’t seem to be very good at this,” Felix said.

“Not a chance. My boyfriend likes dancing and I want to dance with him. We are doing this!” Lucas said firmly. His voice and eyes softening when he met Felix’s amber ones. “You just have to relax and look at me not my feet. Okay?”

Lucas took Felix’s face in his hands and forced him to look at his face. “Those gorgeous eyes stay right on mine. Got it?”

“Stare into your eyes? Yes, sir,” Felix waggled his eyebrows.

Lucas laughed aloud and resumed instruction. After a few more minutes he noticed Felix was still too stiff and seemed unusually nervous. Wanting to find someway to get the vampire to relax he pulled their bodies closer together and leaning over, whispered into Felix’s ears. Delighting in the shiver he got at the motion.

“Do you know there are countless ways in which I fall for you again and again with the dawn of each new day?”

He heard Felix gulp and held onto him a bit tighter as he continued dancing to the music and whispering of his love.

“The way the firelight in the quiet evening catches the gold in your eyes and sets it ablaze. Quickly engulfing my heart with desire. The way that your laughter lights up a room and despite myself I cannot stop my own from joining in. The way your hand finds mine when you pass by me. The gentle brush of your knuckles on mine sends delightful shivers down my spine.”

He paused and took the moment to ease his grip on Felix’s hand and run his fingers along the underside of his wrist before bringing Felix’s wrist to his own lips to lay a gentle kiss upon it. Smiling at the contented sigh that escaped Felix at the touch, before resuming.

“The way your voice whispers softly in my ear, like this, when you want no one else to hear. Your lips ghosting against my neck. Your breath teasing me with pleasant memories and tantalizing promises of what’s to come.” He spoke slowly allowing each meaning to match his own actions. Hoping to mimic in even the smallest way what Felix did to him.

“The way you fight to find the best, the fun, in every situation. And despite all the odds just want everyone to be happy and safe. The way your hair looks when you first get up. Or even better the way it looks when I tangle my fingers in it. Like this.” The hand on Felix’s waist moving slowly up his side to lace itself into the tight coils at the nape of his neck.

Angling his face upwards and tugging him closer, Lucas’ own face drew nearer, until his lips barely brushed Felix’s as he spoke, “But do you want to know what it is about you that won’t leave me?”

He looked into Felix’s eyes and waited. Felix nodded.

“You want to know what it is about you that makes me forget everyone and everything? Even how to breath at times?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I do,” Felix eventually managed to breathlessly say.

“Felix, it is you. All of you.” And with that Lucas brought their lips together as they danced perfectly in sync with each other to the song playing softly through the night.


End file.
